


Transporter Malfunctions and Backdoor Shenanigans

by ziazippy5379



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, For Both Teams, Gen, Transporter Malfunction, When I know who and what should be here, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: The Library's Backdoor and the transporter of the USS Enterprise have simultaneous malfunctions leading to Spock, Uhura, and Chekov swapping places with Cassandra, Jacob, and Ezekiel. But before anyone can get home there are some problems that need to get fixed.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is totally self-indulgent and written at least 50% because I came up with the title and couldn't waste such a good one.
> 
> Also, this is yet another multi-chapter fic that I have no idea when it will be updated or finished. Hopefully soonish. I'm trying a new method of writing so I don't know how often anything is getting posted.

“Who are you?” Eve exclaimed.

“I am Lieutenant Commander Spock, and this is Lieutenant Uhura and Ensign Chekov,” the man, Spock, replied.

“NO, NO, Nope, Nope, No, No, No,” Eve shouted as she walked off.

“Does she do that a lot?” the man referred to as Chekov asked with a Russian accent.

“Surprisingly often,” said Jenkins.

* * *

Once Eve had calmed down a bit she came back into the Annex. And learned that, in fact, she had not imagined it and there were three fictional characters there. They were all sitting at the main table with Jenkins, who had made tea.

“How did this happen?” she asked.

“We were just discussing that,” Jenkins said.

“Based on what Mr. Jenkins has told us there was likely simultaneous malfunctions in your backdoor and our transporter,” Spock said.

“Seriously? That’s the best explanation you’ve come up with?” Eve asked skeptically.

“We’ve had similar situations come up before,” Uhura said.

“Moving between dimensions due to simultaneous malfunctions has happened to you before?” Eve said. “Wait no I’ve seen that episode.”

“Episode?” asked Chekov.

* * *

Eve and Jenkins explained to their visitors that in the universe they had fallen into had a television show in which they were characters. Spock gave his classic raised eyebrow and Chekov wanted to see it. Uhura didn’t have a strong reaction but it was clear that she was curious as well.

Jenkins was rightly concerned that if they showed their visitors the show it could have unforeseen consequences on the timeline. Eve had another idea.

“Does the name Gorn mean anything to you?” she asked.

“Yes,” said Spock. “They are a species we encountered. Our captain had a fascinating encounter with one.”

* * *

Eve took them to the screening room and set them up to watch the episode she thought wouldn’t mess with their timeline. Chekov seemed to be the only one truly enjoying it. Uhura didn’t seem impressed nor upset. She couldn’t read Spock well enough to tell what he thought. She sat off to the side with her laptop to get some work done while keeping an eye on them.

Jenkins left to see if he could figure out a way to get their visitors back and their librarians home. Spock had offered to help but Jenkins declined the offer saying that he likely didn’t know enough about magic to be helpful and would get in the way. If Spock hadn’t confirmed that Vulcans didn’t have emotion, Eve would have thought he had been offended.

After the episode ended Eve decided she needed to do research in the main Library, so she brought the Starfleet crew back to the main room of the Annex. But before she could do that, she needed to get her guests settled.

“Would you like some food?” Eve asked. “Or drinks?”

“How about some more tea?” Uhura asked before the others could speak.

“Yes, we do. Does black work or would herbal be better?” Eve responded.

Uhura looked to her companions and said, “Herbal would be best.”

“I’ll be right back then. If you want, you can look through any of the books on the table.”

Jacob had been working on a translation and so there were mostly his reference books scattered about the table. Though Eve would not have put it past Cassandra or Ezekiel to have left something there. Then she remembered something.

“But leave the clippings book on the end alone. It can get temperamental.”

* * *

Eve came back with the tea to immediately get bombarded by questions.

“How can a book be temperamental?” Uhura asked.

“Why did you speak as if the book was alive?” asked Chekov.

“Do you believe in magic as these notes suggest?” Spock asked.

Eve set down the tray so that she could explain. But before she could the clippings book rose into the air with a burst of energy it hadn’t displayed since the last almost apocalypse.

As the book landed Jenkins rushed in. Simultaneously Eve was rushing around the table. They looked at the book.

“Nope!” Eve exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to see you with another update soon(ish)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone, I hope you are staying safe and healthy!
> 
> Enjoy!

Kirk watched as the three figures of the away team materialized on the transporter platform. Everything was going normally until there was an alarm on from the console and Scotty swore.

“There’s a massive energy surge,” he said furiously adjusting the controls.

“Do you still have them?” Kirk asked.

“I think so,” Scotty replied. “Yes! There they are.”  
  


Kirk turned back to the platform where three figures had materialized. But they were not the away team. There were still two men and a woman, but they appeared nothing like the team they had sent. Not only in their physical appearances but in their dress. Kirk believed it was from the early twenty-first century.

The security guard in the room pulled out his phaser and pointed it at the people on the platform. Scotty was rapidly doing something with the transporter console, probably trying to figure out what had happened. Kirk stepped forward to speak to them.

“I’m Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise. Who are you?”

“What!?” the woman almost shrieked. “That can’t possibly be true.

The taller of the two men spoke with a southern accent, “Look around us, Cassandra. It certainly looks like it.”

“This is bloody awesome,” the other man said with an Australian accent.

“It is not awesome,” Cassandra said. “We are stuck in a TV show. Again.”

“It was movies last time,” the Australian man said.

“I wonder what went wrong,” the southern man said in a tone that said he wanted to derail an argument before it started.

“The backdoor hasn’t been acting up,” Cassandra said.

“Excuse me, but who exactly are you?” Kirk asked the three.

“We’re the Librarians,” they chorused.

\---

Their visitors didn’t seem to mean any harm, nor did they seem very dangerous, so Kirk led them to a conference room to try and get some more information. Once they arrived and settled in Kirk began to question them.

“Who are you beyond ‘the librarians’,” he asked.

They looked at each other.

Cassandra was the one who spoke.

“I’m Cassandra Cillian and these are my partners, Jacob Stone and Ezekiel Jones.”

As she spoke, she gestured to each of the men. The southern one was stone and the Australian one was Jones.

“And you said you are librarians?” Kirk asked.

“Yep,” said Jones.

“And that means what exactly?”

They all shared another look but before they could speak the door opened and Bones walked in. He took in the three people sitting at the conference table before turning to Kirk and speaking.

“When you said we had visitors, I didn’t expect them to be fictional characters,” he said with a hint of exasperation.

“What?” Kirk exclaimed. “They are right here. They can’t be fictional.”

“Well to me they look like some of the characters from an old twenty-first century TV show called The Librarians,” Bones explained. “Joanna used to watch it all the time.”

“That’s so cool!” Jones said. “We’re fictional here.”

“Well at least that means we aren’t stuck in a TV show plot,” Stone sighed.

“But it does mean we are likely in a lot more danger,” said Cillian.

“Definitely,” said Jones.

\---

Once they had determined that their visitors were fictional in this universe Kirk was less worried. Bones had said that they were on the good side and that if they were anything like their TV show all they would do is try to help. Kirk assigned them quarters and a security detail. Just because they were going to be on the Enterprise’s side did not mean they would be let to run the ship without supervision.

Scotty had arranged a meeting with them to see if they had any ideas on what happened and to try and get some idea on how to fix it. Kirk wanted to stay up to date so he also attended the meeting.

Cillian was the only one of the visitors that had any ideas on what had happened or how to fix it. Though Kirk was not bad at science thanks to his many years of study the conversation quickly moved beyond his comprehension. He didn’t know that there had been anyone in the twenty-first century that could keep up with someone from the twenty-third. But maybe it was because she was fictional.

Scotty and Cillian were going back and forth with ideas on what could be done when they were interrupted.

The red alarm went off.

The com signaled and Sulu’s voice came from it.

“Captain to the Bridge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Times are weird and I don't know when I will post again especially since I have a very odd for me fic in the works that I'm excited about.
> 
> Stay home and stay safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I am back with more of this. I have made a rule for myself that all WIPs must stay in the 10 most recent fics so I got this chapter done. And am surprisingly happy.
> 
> This was originally going to be 4 chapters but not it is looking like it will be 8. Why must all my fics do this.

“This is not happening,” Eve exclaimed.

“Is something wrong?” Uhura asked.

“We have a mission,” Eve said. “And it is just too perfect.”

There was a lot of sarcasm in her voice and Chekov moved over to try and see why.

“What is a comic con?” he asked.

“It is a large gathering of people that are there to celebrate and enjoy comic books,” Jenkins said. “The comic con happened a few weeks ago. There were a few other conventions that have also already happened.”

“Yeah and the upcoming one is specifically for sci-fi,” Eve said.

“Why does this cause you so much distress?” asked Spock.

“Star Trek is one of the most popular sci-fi franchises out there,” Eve explained. “The coincidence is extremely suspicious.”

The last was said as Eve began to pace around the table.

“Do you think we can handle this without any of the Librarians?” she asked Jenkins.

“Unlikely,” he said. “But thankfully we have some other help.”

“No. That is a recipe for disaster,” Eve said.

“At least they will blend in,” Jenkins said.

* * *

Eve lost the argument on whether or not to take their visitors. It was a bad idea, but Jenkins had somehow convinced her. She still drew the line at letting them wander alone. They split up with Uhura and Chekov going with Jenkins while Spock went with Eve. Even though the Library still only had one of their magic seekers, Jenkins was able to quickly modify one of the tricorders that the visitors had brought to find magic. Jenkins took the Library’s tracker since it was Spock’s tricorder.

Now Eve was in the middle of artists alley at a science fiction convention with Spock. Who was still in his uniform since it would blend in and it meant they didn’t have to hide his ears or haircut.

A pair of people in Star Trek costumes walked up to them.

“Can we get a picture with you?” one of them asked.

“I’ve never seen such a good Spock costume,” the other said.

Eve answered before Spock could.

“Sure,” she said. “I can take it if you want.

They got into position with an unimpressed Spock in the center. It was amazing how well those non-expressions worked in the real world.

Once the congoers left Spock turned to Eve and raised an eyebrow.

“Nobody would believe someone with a costume like yours wouldn’t be up for pictures,” Eve explained.

“It is not a costume,” Spock said.

“They don’t know that,” she said. “Let’s keep going.”

They moved through the area with Spock looking steadfastly at his tricorder. It wasn’t giving them much since Jenkins hadn’t been able to give it a very big radius. But it was all they had since nothing strange had happened.

Every once in awhile somebody would stop and ask for a picture or Eve would notice someone trying to be sneaky about taking one of them. It made their progress slower but it gave Eve a chance to ask more attendees if they had seen or heard anything strange. Once she realized this Eve began to ask other people if she could take pictures of them. Spock went along with her explanation.

* * *

On the other side of the convention building Jenkins, Uhura, and Chekov were having different luck. They were being stopped just as much as Spock and Eve, but their detector was having luck at finding magic. It was more sensitive that the tricorder so they had a much bigger game of hot and cold to play.

“Is there any way to speed this up,” Chekov asked.

“Only if you see something,” Jenkins told them. “So, keep on the lookout.”

“That will be easy,” Uhura said sarcastically.

They were surrounded by people trying to get to various tables and booths. Some were more artists, but others were places to line up and see actors or writers. It was also the hall that led to the convention rooms where panels were being held.

As they walked past one of the more crowded tables Jenkins turned his magic detector to it. And it started to spin faster and faster.

“I believe we may have found our center,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all staying safe and healthy. Times sure to be strange I say as I finish and post this at 2:45 AM while I'm waiting for my bread to bake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcome.
> 
> (you can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)


End file.
